The display is usually to show the text or the image. With the constant development of the display technology, the displays have applications in many fields. In the respective specific applications, the various specific performance properties of the displays are necessary. Thus, the various specific applications in kinds of fields require the displays of different sizes. In case that the display has to be designed independently for every size, the design cost and the production cost will be higher. From an economic point of view, the maker provides the universal design solution as producing the displays so that all the displays have the properties which are basically the same and the unified size specification. Then, while producing the displays of other specification in a small amount, these sizes can be changed without additional design for decreasing the design cost. Besides, as the non circuit integration end of the display appears the poor display in the mass production, the end can be removed; in the check and test stage of the display, it is also required to cut the display for adjusting the size for adapting with the size of the test equipment.
In prior art, the display of certain size is generally manufactured in advance, and then it is cut to be the display of the required size. The adhesive is coated, and the adhesive is solidified, and then the related circuit is connected to accomplish the manufacture of the display of the required size.
The display generally comprises a first substrate and a second substrate. In the process of cutting the display according to prior art, after finishing cutting, the sections of the first substrate and the second substrate are aligned at the cutting position. Therefore, the adhesive can only be coated on the aligned sections of the first substrate and the second substrate. The phenomenon of the adhesive break and the large coating location deviation can easily happen as coating due to the contact area of the adhesive and the sections is too small or the sections are uneven. Accordingly, it leads to the poor seal between the first substrate and the second substrate.